


Not Terribly Pleased

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sendak is a big goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Sendak's fur has this horrible habit of retaining water...





	Not Terribly Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all seem to really want to see Haxus drying Sendak off for some reason... I got this prompt _t w i c e_ :P

“I told you to be careful…” Haxus grumbled.

One of Sendak’s large ears twitched at the sound of Haxus’ voice, causing one or two lingering droplets of water that still clung to his outer coat to go flying. The alone seemed to be enough to irritate Sendak, as no more than a tick later, he quickly shook his head. Haxus flinched back with a gasp as he got hit by the spray, and he hastily raised the towel he was holding in an attempt to shield himself from the water.

Haxus frowned half-heartedly at the back of Sendak’s head. “Honestly, Sendak… you’re going to get _me_ wet too!” As he spoke, he moved forward again to start roughly towel drying the thick fur on the back of Sendak’s neck and around his shoulders. Sendak’s coat was good for keeping heat in—Haxus knew from experience huddling for warmth on some of their planetside missions—but it absorbed and retained water _much_ more effectively than Haxus felt was strictly necessary.

Sendak managed to huff a laugh, in spite of how his teeth were chattering as he curled up in on himself. “You dry quick.”

“As I was saying…” Haxus said. “You should’ve been watching where you were putting your feet.”

“I _was_ ,” Sendak insisted, ears pinning back in embarrassment.

Haxus scoffed, unconvinced. “Then how, pray tell, did you manage to slip on a _rock_?” he sighed as he draped the towel over top of Sendak’s head and ruffled his ears, trying to get them dry. Sendak said nothing. Save for the chattering of his teeth, he remained silent as Haxus continued working. For his part, Haxus didn’t press the issue. He knew that Sendak was probably mortified that he had made such a silly mistake, tripping into the river that they had been following for the better part of an afternoon. While his armor had received a couple of dings—which Haxus had noticed while helping Sendak take off his armor so he could be dried off _properly_ —Sendak had remained unharmed.

Mostly. His pride had been very much wounded.

“It was uneven…” Sendak finally muttered under his breath, voice muffled by the towel that was over his head. “Should’ve listened better…”

Haxus let out a soft hum in response as he removed the towel. Lightly, he gave the back of Sendak’s ear a couple of scratches, working his claws through the thick fur there as he leaned forward to butt his nose against Sendak’s temple. A moment later, he received a deep, contented sounding purr in return. “You’re fine,” Haxus assured him. “You weren’t hurt, it isn’t that big of a deal.” Without another word, he moved to lift one of Sendak’s arms, rubbing against the grain of the fur to force any lingering water out. Really, he would’ve given anything to have a dryer right now…

“I just hope I can get you dry,” Haxus continued, glancing up at the sky—from the looks of things, nightfall was still a couple of vargas off, but they had already lost precious time because of Sendak’s… accident. “I don’t want you freezing out here…”

“I’m sure you’ll try very hard to keep me warm,” Sendak said, sounding unconcerned.

“ _You_ are the walking space heater, not me,” Haxus retorted.

Sendak mumbled something that Haxus didn’t quite catch—but before Haxus could ask him to repeat himself, he noticed that Sendak was beginning to tilt his head to the side.

“Sendak, don’t you da—”

Haxus let out an undignified yelp, quickly lifting his arms to shield his face as Sendak shook himself again. The water that was forced out of his coat sprayed every which way, leaving Haxus half-drenched.

“ _Sendak_!”

And not terribly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
